


ABBY

by wondaerlust



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Cute, F/F, Prequel, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondaerlust/pseuds/wondaerlust
Summary: Before they had Therese and Analise, Carol and Abby only had each other. So this is just a little look into Abby's and Carol's relationship from the moment they met until they both met other women.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I started writing this as a screenplay back in May because I really wanted that movie to happen and in my little brain I thought maybe if someone wrote some idea we'd be closer to getting it. So that's why it has all fade ins and fade outs and everything. But also keep in mind that I have never in my life wrote a screenplay so yea... I hope you enjoy it, I don't know how often I'll be updating this.

_Carol’s house 3 years after Carol’s and Therese’s meeting. It’s Christmas; Carol, Rindy, Abby and Therese are having turkey for dinner. There are loads of sparkly Christmas decorations everywhere._

 

CAROL

It’s too bad Analise couldn’t join us today.

ABBY

She had to visit her parents in Texas.

 

_Abby says that almost apologetically as she takes another bite of her dinner._

 

CAROL

Ah, Texas… Remember how much fun we had there?

ABBY

I sure do, you got drunk on two glasses of whiskey and then kissed two guys outside the liquor shop.

 

_Through this moment of reminiscing, Rindy and Therese stayed silent, eating their turkey, but Rindy got curious._

 

RINDY

Mommy, how did you and aunt Abby meet? 

CAROL

We met when we were like you, a little older maybe. 

 

_Carol looks at Abby now._

 

CAROL

It was in a park, right? 

 

_Abby nods, as the screen fades and Carol, a blonde ten years old girl shows up playing in the sand in a park. Abby the brunette little girl runs to the playground with her nanny and goes straight to where Carol was playing as her nanny is seen going away to chat with Carol's nanny, the two obviously knew each other._

ABBY

Can I play with you? 

 

_Carol looks up at Abby and smiles as soon as she sees her._

 

CAROL 

Yes, of course. I'm making sand castles. 

ABBY

I can make a little bridge to connect the castles. 

 

_Abby sits in the sand next to Carol and they're seen playing in the sand as their nannies are in the background chatting._

 

**_FADE OUT_ **

 


	2. 2

**FADE IN**

 

_Carol's room. On the bed there are clothes for dolls, Carol and Abby can be heard running up the stairs giggling and running into the room. Each of them is holding a doll in her arms. Carol has a girl and Abby has a boy. They sit on the ground. Carol brushes her doll's hair and Abby is changing clothes on hers._

 

ABBY 

Can I tell you a secret? 

CAROL

Yes, of course. 

ABBY

Promise not to tell anyone? 

CAROL 

I promise. 

 

_Abby moves closer to Carol and whispers in her ear._

 

ABBY 

I saw mommy kiss her friend Bill. On the mouth. 

 

_Carol gasps a little but Abby puts her hand over her mouth._

 

Shhh.. You can't tell anyone about this.

CAROL

I promised you. 

ABBY

Thank you.

 

_They continue playing with dolls and after some time Abby asks Carol._

 

ABBY

Carol? Have you ever been kissed on the lips? 

CAROL

No. 

ABBY 

Would you like to try? 

 

_Carol nods and Abby leans in forward placing a really soft kiss on Carol's lips._

 

_**FADE OUT**   
_

 


End file.
